<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild with Adventure by stellastellaforstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441414">Wild with Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellastellaforstar/pseuds/stellastellaforstar'>stellastellaforstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Wild West AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellastellaforstar/pseuds/stellastellaforstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love it. It is wild with adventure.”  – Henry Starr </p><p>It's a wild west AU, y'all!</p><p>Sheriff Zelda and Outlaw Lilith.</p><p>Written for the Madam Spellman 2020 Challenge Prompt: AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Madam Spellman 2020 Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "I hate rude behavior in a man, I won't tolerate it."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the mining accident, most of the town’s men had perished. And when everyone needed him the most, Mayor Blackwood fled. He left the entire town in shambles and Zelda was the one to pick up the pieces. She became the self-appointed sheriff of their town.</p><p>It took a few months after the accident, but she felt that things had finally begun to settle. She entrusted her sister Hilda to look after their home and their niece and nephew. She then chose Prudence, Blackwood’s own illegitimate daughter of all people, to watch over the town in her absence. She may be young, but Zelda knew that Prudence would hold her own. </p><p>Thus, Zelda began her journey to search for Mayor Blackwood and arrest him for his crimes against their town. </p><p>~~~</p><p>She had been riding for hours. Zelda was sure the next town was not too much further, but it was reaching dusk now and she was getting worried. She suddenly noticed two horses drinking from the river. This usually would not be something that surprised her, but both of the horses still had saddles on. So where were their riders?</p><p>Although Zelda thought this could be a trap, she slowed down any way. She dismounts her horse and begins to walk over to the seemingly abandoned horses, and that’s when she hears the voices.</p><p>They’re arguing, that much she can tell. But the man sounds frightened, and the woman seems frighteningly calm. Zelda follows the voices leaving her horse behind with the others, knowing that Vinegar Tom would never runoff. She slips quietly up to the cave she had never noticed before, hoping not to be seen. She hides far enough away to where these people cannot see her, but she can at least hear them. And that’s when she realizes, one of the voices is familiar. Extremely familiar. It’s Faustus, of this Zelda is certain. But she has no clue as to who the woman he is talking to is. And for what godforsaken reason they are arguing in a cave. He sounds scared, Zelda has never heard him sound so terrified talking to a woman before. </p><p>“Please, you don’t have to do this. I have done nothing to you!”</p><p>“Now now Faustus, we both know it doesn’t matter whether you have done anything to me.”</p><p>“Why are you doing this? I am not even wanted, you will collect no reward on me!”</p><p>“Reward? You think I do this to collect a bounty? Please Faustus don’t be so small-minded.” She sounds bored now with the entire conversation, Zelda surmises.</p><p>“I am Mayor Blackwood! You will never get away with this!” </p><p>“Mayor or not, you’re still a man. And I’ve killed much more honorable men than you Faustus Blackwood.”</p><p>A shot rings out. It echoes in the cave for what feels like ages to Zelda. He’s dead now, Zelda is sure, but she still waits, knowing that this woman is armed. Zelda is too but she would rather not have a shootout with this obviously dangerous woman. </p><p>So she waits. Night falls and she begins to formulate her plan. Zelda doesn’t really want to arrest this woman, not really. All she did was simply speed up the process of what Zelda and the town were going to do with that man anyway. But it is her duty as a sheriff, and she doesn’t take that lightly. </p><p>Zelda waits and waits until it is almost dawn. For it is far too dangerous to ride in the night. She has already gathered the horses, and now she must confront this woman, whoever she may be. </p><p>She slowly makes her way into the cave where the woman lay sleeping, next to Faustus’ corpse. All Zelda does is cock her gun and the woman’s eyes flutter open. She doesn’t scare, or fight; she just gives Zelda the most sinful smirk she has ever seen. Zelda tries not to think about how beautiful she is. </p><p>“And who might you be?” She purrs.</p><p>“I am Sheriff Spellman of Greendale, Wyoming and I am here to arrest you for the crime of murder.” Zelda hopes she sounds as strong and determined as she’s trying to. </p><p>“Well, of course, Sheriff.” All she does is simply lift her hands to be bound. </p><p>Zelda is terrified how compliant this woman is being, for she has already heard how treacherous she can truly be. But, she ties her hands and brings her off the ground anyway. </p><p>As they walk to the horses that are ready to go back into town, she hears this woman say, ”So will I be dragged by the horses, or thrown over the side of one?”</p><p>“What? I would never do anything like that! I was simply going to tie the horses together and have you ride one.” Zelda is appalled by the idea and the woman is obviously shocked by her reaction.</p><p>“Well, every other sheriff has done so.”</p><p>“How many times have you been arrested?”</p><p>“Oh dozens of times by now I’m sure, but that tends to happen when you’re me.”</p><p>“And who are you?”</p><p>“You don’t know?”</p><p>Zelda simply shakes her head, perplexed.</p><p>“Why my dear sheriff, I’m Lilith.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Live through it, that's all we can do."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>She has heard of her, of course. No self-respecting sheriff hasn’t. They call her the Mother of Demons. The Dawn of Doom. But if anyone ever dared to call her ‘Satan’s Concubine’ while in her presence, they would never again see the light of day.</p><p>Mr. Morningstar was a very well known figure in Wyoming. One of the most successful businessmen to ever make it in the West. And this woman was always by his side. But one day, they say, she betrayed and killed him over something trivial and has been on the run ever since.</p><p>They say she roams the West on her own and has a particular vengeance against men who have done a woman wrong. But Zelda isn’t one to listen to rumors. It’s not like she has the time anyhow.</p><p>Zelda only stands there dumbfounded for a moment before regaining her senses. “Well then, Ms. Lilith, if you would please mount the horse so that we can be on our way.”</p><p>“I believe that is going to be difficult with my hands tied up, wouldn’t you say sheriff?”</p><p>“Right well, I will give you a lift then.”</p><p>It takes a few minutes and some maneuvering on both their parts but Lilith does end up on top of the horse facing the right way.</p><p>“My, how chivalrous.”</p><p>Zelda’s cheeks blush slightly from the comment, which does not go unnoticed by Lilith.</p><p>“We must be off now, it’s quite the ride back to Greendale.” Zelda does not give the other woman time to respond before getting all of the horses moving as fast as possible.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Zelda can begin to see the outlines of the buildings signaling that they finally made it back to Greendale.</p><p>The ride had not been as bad as she thought it was going to be, considering she is returning with much more than she originally intended.</p><p>Prudence is there waiting for her outside of the Jail House as Zelda begins to tie up the horses.</p><p>“That was a quick journey, Sheriff Spellman,” Prudence remarks while eyeing the unknown woman.</p><p>“Yes well, it would appear that Mayor Blackwood will no longer be a threat to Greendale.”</p><p>Prudence seems both confused and intrigued. “How could that be? You have not returned with him.”</p><p>“Ms. Lilith over here got to him before I could, and killed him in cold blood. For what reasons though, I am still unclear.” Zelda finally looks at the woman with her hands still tied and atop the horse. Lilith simply smirks and gives a bound wave to Prudence.</p><p>“Lilith? As in, <em>the</em> Lilith? I almost want to thank you for bringing my tyrant of a father down.”</p><p>Lilith’s eyebrows shoot up, she had no idea that Blackwood had children. The girl must certainly resemble her mother then, thank heavens for that.</p><p>She then sees Zelda shooting Prudence a glare that has the young girl retracting her statement, “but of course I do not condone such illegal acts.”</p><p>“No, we do not Prudence. I do have a gift for you, since you so kindly watched over the town in my absence,” Zelda says as she hands the reigns of Blackwood’s horse to the girl.</p><p>Prudence’s eyes grow to the size of saucers, “Sheriff Spellman I cannot accept such a gift. Even so, I am not sure I want anything that belonged to my father.”</p><p>“Please Prudence, I know how you feel about him, but this is the perfect opportunity for you to bring back greatness to the Blackwood family name.”</p><p>“Well, thank you, Sheriff. I will do my best to repay this gift you have given me.”</p><p>Zelda gives her a smile, she always had a soft spot for the girl.</p><p>“Now go, I know how much you want to ride him. I’ll take care of this one,” she says as she nods to Lilith.</p><p>“Oh chivalrous Sheriff Spellman, won’t you please help a lady down off of this horse?”</p><p>Zelda simply rolls her eyes as she obliges the woman. She promptly brings her into the cell and locks it while pocketing the key. Lilith’s eyes never leave her.</p><p>“Time for the booking,” Zelda says as she settles into her desk.</p><p>“First name: Lilith, last name?”</p><p>For the first time since meeting her, Lilith gives her an icy glare. “Just Lilith.”</p><p>Zelda simply shrugs not wanting to agitate the woman. She may be in a jail cell, but Zelda would still like to stay in this woman’s good graces.</p><p>Once she finished the paperwork, Zelda finally hears the other woman speak up again, “shouldn’t you be getting home to your husband?”</p><p>“My <em>family</em> will be quite alright on their own tonight, they are not expecting me home so soon anyway. And if you think I am taking my eyes off of you for a second, you are sorely mistaken, Ms. Lilith.”</p><p>“What, not even to sleep? It is getting rather dark outside.”</p><p>“No, not even to sleep.”</p><p>“Well, my dear sheriff, we have quite a long night ahead of us. Why don’t you say we get to know each other, hm?”</p><p>Still wanting to stay off of this criminal’s bad side, Zelda rolls her eyes and nods.</p><p>Quite a long night indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, I am back! I'm having a great time writing this, though I know I'm a bit slow to update. Thanks for sticking with me!</p><p>Also, I decided to use Lonesome Dove quotes as chapter titles because who doesn't love a good western?</p><p>Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think!</p><p>Thank you to my friend A for helping me come up with this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>